


Finger Painting

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clown kink, M/M, and theres sex, i love teasing, im not good with tags, just trust me, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hires a birthday clown for his daughters 5th birthday party. With a change of plans, he gets a clown he didn’t expect to enjoy so much himself. After helping him put on his face make up, the boys might not be able to keep their hands off each other during the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Emina (@tumlinsen) on twitter who has a clown kink and wanted a fic based off it :)

“Addie, if you don’t get down here by the time I count to 3 I will cancel your party!”

It was already noon at the Styles residence which was way too early for Harry to be this stressed out. It was the day of his daughters fifth birthday party, which was three hours away. Now that may seem like a long time, but the stress level was so high on the boy he only wished he could stop rushing just for a moment to catch his thoughts. 

Harry was tired, desperately trying to get his daughter dressed and ready for her occasion while having a million other things running through his mind. He had to make sure the cake was ready, decorations outside were not even close to finished, the bouncy house had to blown up and he prayed that the clown would arrive on time. 

In reality, he desperately hoped that the clown would be on time, it was the most important part of Addies party. About a year ago Harry to took Addie to a local circus where she met, well practically fell in love with, a clown named Klutzy. Since then, Harry had planned for Klutzy to come to his daughters birthday party as a surprise knowing how much she would absolutely adore it. After various phone calls, and too much of an internet search on clown companies he never even knew existed, he finally found him. 

Growing impatient at Addies misbehavior, Harry stopped fixing snacks in the kitchen and rose his voice hoping to get Addie ready. 

“I’m serious Addie! Oooonnnneeeeee……….. if you don’t come over here right now I won’t let you wear your costume!”

No response. 

“tttwwwoooooo………..” Harry hoped he wasn’t just imagining it when he heard rummaging around upstairs.

 

“Addie that better be you I hear!” until finally the kitchen doors opened and in walked his pride and joy. 

Addie looked up at her dad with her big green eyes yelling, “Daddy, daddy I’m here! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee let me wear my costume! Please please please!”

Harry could only giggle at his daughter before picking her up into his chest for a big hug. He held her tightly in his arms as if all the stressed had been lifted off his shoulders. His daughter was the light of his life, he could never stay mad at her; especially when she flashed a bug, semi-toothed smile at him.

“Look at you suddenly excited to put on your outfit! Nice of you to join me” He said it with such love and care that Addie could only wrap her little arms around his neck and giggle with Harry rubbing her back in return. “Well now that you’re here, lets get you rea-”

Harry was cut short when he heard the phone ringing behind him. Mindlessly, he walked over to pick it up, holding it to his ear and slowly putting Addie down on the kitchen tile. 

“Hello?” 

“Yeah uh, hi, Mr. Styles? This is Zayn from The Happy Clown” The voice on the other side of the phone was nervous, a bit held back even. Harry could tell he was trying to pase himself which only made him nervous too.

“Yes, yes hi Zayn. Is there anything wrong? You sound a bit off.” Harry grew extremely anxious awaiting his reply, there was no way in hell he had time for anything to go wrong, no, not today, especially with the clown. 

“Yeah, no, uh everythings fine, really.” As Zayn spoke Harry couldn’t tell if that made him feel better or even more nervous. “Its just, I know you requested for Klutzy; but he had a desperate family emergency to get to. No worries though, instead we’re sending over Spazzy, he’s one of the best, really a charmer with the kids, honestly! I’m sure you’ll love him just as much, if not even more!”

“Shit-” As enthusiastically has Zayn tried to sound, Harry was a bit disappointed. He had spent so much time looking for Klutzy, but he stopped himself from getting too mad over the phone when he noticed that Addie was still in the room mindlessly playing with her dolls in the corner. He had worked so hard to get Klutzy there but there wasn’t much else he could do now and Zany’s voice sounded promising on Spazzy.

“Sorry, its okay, thats fine,” taking in a deep sigh he ran in fingers through his hair as if trying to work it all out. “will he still be here on time?”

“I just gave him a call, since he wasn’t expecting to work today he will have to get ready at your place, so he might arrive any minute now, I hope thats okay, we just wanted to get the ball rolling to cater your party.”

That caught Harry off guard. Already on his way? He had nothing ready, so much was left to do, but he was guessing having an extra pair of hands around might make it less of a pain in the ass.

“Oh, wow, uh, sure thats okay, thats early, but as long as he’s coming he might be able to help me out”

“Sorry, sir. We got you the best we could find as out sincerest apology. He could help you get ready then maybe you can help him too. He’s a great clown, no doubt, but an absolute tosser when it comes to putting on his face make up”

“It’s alright Zayn, I have a five year old girl, I know a thing or two about how easy it is to look like a clown in make up” Harry laughed at the memories that arose in his head of Addie desperately trying to give him a make over resulting in one blue eye and the other purple.

He heard Zayn exchange a laugh on the other side of the line. “Alright, glad everything can work out then, again, sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope Louis can make up for it, by the way, Louis is Spazzy’s actual name, figured you should know that before he arrives. 

“Louis. Got it. Thanks Zayn”

They say their goodbyes and hung up. Harry finally gets Addie in her princess costume, a big pink pouffy dress with long white sleeves and gold detailing. Harry topped it off with putting a small tiara on her head and Addie adored it.

After fifteen minutes of doing Addie’s hair and putting the finishing touches on her dress, the door bell to his flat rang. Fixing himself up a bit, he straightened his jeans and ruffled at his curly hair before going up to open the door.

“Hi, you must be Mr. Styles! I’m Louis, err well Spazzy the clown, I’m here for Addies birthday party!” As enthusiastic as his voice was, clearly he had just gotten out of bed. His hair was a bit of a mess, tossed in different directions and dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans with a fitted top Harry found himself quiet fond of the rugged look Louis had on. 

He had been checking out Louis for a few seconds without even a bit a realization that he was giving out his hand for Harry to shake.

Noting the obvious Harry cleared his throat a bit embarrassed before shaking his hand in return.

“Right, sorry, minds a bit everywhere right now” Louis propped up an eyebrow with a smirk at his odd tone of voice.

“I mean, uh, right come in, you’ll see what I mean” Harry didn’t know why he was so flustered, but he shook his mind of it using the excuse that he was just tired, now he was just happy that his clown was here.

“Right, so the party starts in about two hours and I’m slightly freaking out. I’m still getting everything ready, let alone I need to get myself cleaned up too.” There were decorations everywhere. Some already up and placed like the Happy Birthday Banner and some streamers, and others were on the floor needing to be organized. Louis laughed at the ensemble, it resembled Harry perfectly, it was a perfect mess.

Louis figured he would be put to work with the amount of time they still had left until the party. “Well, it only takes me about 20 minutes to get myself all dressed and ready, which by the way, I need you to help me with my face make up” Harry grinned, remembering that Zayn had warned him about the make up bit. “So I could help you out here then you can assist me after you get yourself cleaned up too. Would that alright?”

That sounded quiet alright to him, “Yes, thank you! I need all the help I can get right now.”

“No problem mate, and wheres the lady of the house, I’m sure she’s too busy getting ready too!” 

Louis slightly laughed, probably trying to lighten the mood with some banter but Harry had gotten used to telling people now. 

“No, uh she’s gone, left when Addie was two so now its just me and her” Not wanting to get more into the story Harry was quick to change the topic, “Speaking of which where is that little bug of mine?” clearly raising his voice he called out for his daughter turning around completely missing Louis face drop, then smile again when a little girl quickly came running up infront of him at the sound of Harrys voice.

Louis just stood there, a bit shocked, mostly unaware of what to say, but instead he didn’t ask any questions, he lightened up when his eyes caught on to the cutest little girl that came running through a door that was most likely from the kitchen, and into Harrys arms. She had light brown, curly hair just like her fathers, eyes as green as his too. Louis couldn’t help but stare at how naturally she fit into his arms and he couldn’t stop from admiring the kodak moment infront of him. Watching Harry effortlessly pick up his daughter into his arms with a giggle made his heart melt. 

Turning away from Addie, Harry turned to looked at Louis only to find him staring back at the sight. 

Not really minding Louis’ gaze he cleared his throat shoot him a big smile before introducing him. “Right, Addie, this is Spa-, I mean, uhh, Louis. He’s going to help set up for a bit. And Louis, this is Addie, my perfect, wonderful, adorable daughter” Harry had changed his tone of voice into a bit of a higher pitch, which only made Louis even more flustered because it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Louis snapped out of his gaze before realizing that yes, he was infact staring. Giving Addie a big smile, he gave out his hand for her to take, “Hi Addie, happy birthday! Are you excited for today?” She didn’t even answer the question, instead she held out both her wailing arms at Louis

“Louieeeeeeeeeee!” Addie wasn’t shy, screaming his name at him from her dads grip.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” running his fingers through her hair as she giggled in response. 

“She looks just like her daddy! I can see why she’s so cute” Louis shot a careful glance at Harry before giving his attention back to Addie.

Smiling in return, Harry tried not to show how giddy Louis’ comment made him feel. He got a bit too excited hearing Louis call him cute, let alone daddy.

Putting Addie down Harry straightened himself up before exclaiming that they better get to work, and they did. Harry and Louis spend the next hour putting put the rest of the decorations up. Everything was covered in pink. The cake, the lights, the bouncy house, which was a very big princess castle. One that took everything in his power to keep Addie out of until everyone else arrived later. Louis could only laugh when Harry tried to take control of his extremely excited daughter. 

Harry was enjoying Louis company. It wasn’t often Harry met new people, sure, he had his group of friends from work and he had befriended a few of the parents he had met at Addies kindergarden, but thats about it. He was only 23, having Addie at 17 wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but he made it work.

“Right, everything’s settled. Now we only have about an hour until everyone should start arriving. I’m going to jump in the shower and I suggest you start getting into your costume”

“Sounds good, you go ahead and do that. I’ll get my costume on then once you’re done you can help me with my make up.” 

Before jumping into the shower, Harry led Louis to a spare room for him to get ready. When he was done he put on a white shirt that hung nicely on his collarbones exposing a bit of his chest tattoos, a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice pair dress shoes to tie it all together. Harry walked out his room and towards the guest bedroom he had Louis changing in across the hall. He heard mumbling, maybe even some cursing? 

He was right. He could hear Louis struggling over something, but he wasn’t sure what. Knocking three times on the bedroom door he smirked when all the hustling stopped and Louis whispered a quiet “come in.” 

“Need any help mate?” Trying not to laugh, stood Louis in front of Harry in his ridiculous get up. Bright yellow pants with Polk-a-dot pants of every color and size, held up by a pair of red suspenders over a white button up. Topped with a over sized bit tie. Not to mention there was also a bright orange curly wig lying on the bed. His face had been painted white, clearly starting on his face make up.

Harry started laughing at Louis with a playful tone but Louis had to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of Harry in the doorway. The way Harry was leaning oh-so-causally in white tee shirt that showed off the tip of a mysterious chest tattoo he hadn’t noticed before, maybe even two tattoos. Louis wondered if Harry had any more; he didn’t ask, but he was desperate to look for himself. Instead he let his mind wander to the tight pair of skinny jeans he was wearing, gripping Harrys legs perfectly exemplifying them. His wet curls slowing drying on his forehead, but it didn’t matter, Louis thought he looked perfect. Louis couldn’t help but admire the fact that had had fucking dimples too. With his head titled back and his smile reaching his eyes he was clearly enjoying Louis’ costume, only to calm down a little bit later keeping his gaze with Louis.

Snapping back to reality and noticing that they were both clearly checking each other out, Louis blushed. Of course he didn’t look nearly as good as Harry, he was in a clown costume for Christ’s sakes. 

“Hey come on, this is all in days work! Now get your eyes off this hideous blue tie and just help me with my make up yeah?” 

“You don’t look hideous, just like a clown” Laughing to himself Harry calmed himself down before slowly moving from the door and stepping into his guest bathroom moving to grab the face paint Louis had put on the counter. 

“This is what its supposed to look like yeah?” Louis had a picture of a clown face for Harry to copy on his own” Not too hard, I just can’t seem to ever do it properly on myself. I can put the white paint on easy, because that just goes everywhere, but the eyes and that bloody smile is always the worst.”

Looking at the picture, it was a pretty standard job. It really shouldn’t have been that hard to do, it was just typical clown make up. A white face, a big red smile, and blue paint that reached way passed his eyebrows. Shouldn’t be too hard right? 

After Louis puts on the white coat he signals for Harry to grab the blue. Obediently Harry dips his finger into the paint, before moving closer to Louis, he twitches a bit when Harry started to place the paint on his face, coming cold with the contact but also admiring the boys soft touch. 

“Arg, its cold”

“shhhh, don’t talk you’ll distract me” 

“Oh god forbid anyone here disturbs Harry Styles while he paints my face”

“Shut it! Now do you want to look like a clown or not?” Harry tried to sound serious but he couldn’t keep a straight face with Louis covered in face paint.”

Louis only nodded, running his fingers over his lips and pretending to lock them with a fake key and Harry got the idea. 

“Thats more like it”

Harry tried to keep his concentration on the paint rather then Louis eyes but he kept getting distracted with Louis looking back. Harry only backed up every now and again to pick up more paint, trying not to smirk every time they made eye contact. He could tell Louis was trying to distract himself by looking around the room as often as passible. 

Harrys lips were parted in concentration making Louis go mad trying not to stare at how perfect they were. Fresh, pink, plump lips and he could only imagine what he could do with them. He could feel Harrys breathing on his face, which certainly wasn’t helping the situation. Louis tried looking down at the floor instead, or sometimes fixing his gaze on Harrys chest wondering what on earth his tattoo could be. Birds maybe? There was a number on his collar bone too. Whatever it was, Louis was desperate to have his hands all over them. 

While Harry was putting on the finishing touches to his eyes he noted that although Louis was older then him, Harry was taller, which made him feel as if he had more of an advantage when standing so close to him. Putting the final touches on his left eye he stood back to take a final look at the picture then back at his work. 

“There! One eye done.” Laughing at himself Harry turned Louis grabbing him by the shoulders to look in the bathroom mirror. His left eye had a perfect blue curve over it reaching right up to his brow. 

“It looks great! Not a bad job Curly, you might have Zayn running for his money here!” Both the boys laughed as Louis turned back to face Harry. Harry already had another lob of paint on his finger ready to continue onto Louis’ right eye. He moved closer to Louis, nearly pressing him against the wall. He was almost done when Louis started growing impatient under his touch. 

“Stay still! Getting to your eye is awkward with my arm and your nose in the way of your face.”

Louis tried his hardest not to laugh, he really did, but he simply couldn’t help himself. His eyes crinkled as he smile, which Harry simply couldn’t ignore how cute that was even if he tried. The blue paint was still fresh and smudged a bit when Louis laughed. 

“Oh now look at what you’ve done! You messed it up!”

Even before Louis could turn to look in the mirror Harry lifted his pinky finger into his mouth, licked it and rubbed away the smudged mess on Louis face. 

It got quiet, really quiet. Harry leaned in closer, concentrating on fixing his make up. He took a step back when he was done to evaluate if had had fixed the problem and smiled at himself when he saw that he did. 

Louis on the other hand was too busy trying not to think about the fact that Harry had just licked his fingers and put em on his face. Dammit, he was getting ideas he really didn’t need in his head right now.

Harry pushed Louis up against the bathroom wall and separated his legs to fit Louis in between his. He held out a stead finger and commanded at Louis, “Now this time I’m serious! Don’t talk, if you talk and I mess up we’re gonna be here for a while” Harry shot Louis a suggestive smirk and he couldn’t bring himself to properly respond. He just nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

Harry was pleased, liking the domination. He could feel Louis holding his breath a bit, with his neck so close to his face. It was warm and kind of soft, he liked it, almost as if he missed the intimacy. When Harry was done, he looked down at Louis, letting go a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. Completely disregarding the fact that Louis was covered in crazy clown make up, he could feel his heart jump when he looked down at his deep blue eyes that were staring back at his. Their faces were only centimeters apart and he couldn’t tell if they were moving in closer. Louis broke eye contact first, quickly looking down and realizing how close Harrys lips were to his. 

Harry took a step back and he’d be lying to himself if he wasn’t trying to break eye contract with Louis.

“Uh, er right. There you go. Both eyes are done” Louis and Harry could feel the tension in the room as Harry stepped back to grab the red. “Now the lips, right?”

Louis didn’t know why, but he was hesitant to respond. Harry was trying his hardest to remain calm under the situation, he didn’t even know how to properly describe what was going on, but he kinda liked the mysterious undertone. 

“Right, well, this has to cover up my lips and into a smile up to my cheek bones. Come on, you know, like a typical silly clown” Louis tried to defuse whatever was going on with a joke adding a small chuckle after telling Harry what to do and Harry could feel his heart drop to his stomach when he realized he didn’t even respond. 

He didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous because what the hell was up with this tension? Sure, he was attracted to Louis, but for fucks sakes he was putting on his clown make up and yet, he loved it. His mind might’ve wandered onto the thought of smothering him in it. 

Taking a deep sigh he hoped Louis hadn’t heard, Harry dipped his finger into the red paint before slowing rising up to gently touch his face. As always Louis flinched at the cold touch then slowly but surely he relaxed. Harry first made an outline of the big smile starting at his chin and rising his fingers to his cheeks and sharing a few awkward glances in between. Not much was going on around them. The room was silent expect their breathing, which they were both trying to control. Harry really tried his hardest to keep his focus on Louis face and Louis did the same to not to stare back at Harry. 

Harry was almost done, Louis’ cheeks were bright red and all he had left to do was Louis lips. His thin, perfect lips, so pink and light and so close to his. He rested one finger slowly and began to trace with his finger. Calmly brushing the paint on. 

Harry made a small noise in suggesting for Louis to open his mouth a bit. Louis understood parting his lips, and Harry subconsciously moved in closer as if to get a better look at his painting work. 

He couldn’t catch it in that moment, but with Harry staring directly at his lips, Louis was gazing back at his. Neither of them knew exactly what was going on, but Harry was sure he felt Louis rise up from the wall he had him pinned too, moving in a bit closer, almost as if- 

“DADDY!”


	2. Chapter 2

They would both be lying if they didn’t admit that they were completely out of breath. Each so caught up in the moment, they were slowing moving closer and closer into each other, neither aware of who was leaning in furthur, but they didn’t seem to find the time to care either. Their lingering lips were stinging to touch, dark eyes hovering from their gaze to each others lips and back, unbelievably close, and everything was falling into place

“DADDY!” There it was again.

To be honest, it felt like they had been slapped. The kind of smack to the face where you forget where you are, what you’re doing, what happened. Neither of them could take the time to process their actions or what their actions were going to be. Harry kept hearing his daughter call out for him, but he was almost certain he just forgot his name.

Harry jolted back to reality, literally. He was frantic….panting? Taking a step back from Louis, who was frozen in place, backed up against the wall, looking as if he just saw a ghost, his eyes were wide, his mouth was open, but no words were coming out. 

Harry had to move. Fast. He could hear Addie frantically searching for him and theres no way he’d could let her see Loui- err Spazzy, it would ruin everything, and he wasn’t just talking about the party.

In the mean time, Louis could hardly wrap his mind around what was going on, he felt a bit lost himself. He was in some beautiful strangers bathroom, and he could swear he could feel his towering breath on over him. No no, he was sure about it. Louis was stuck in his own train of thought until Harry was shushing him -no one was talking, but he knew what Harry meant.

“Stay here and don’t make a sound, Addie is coming and I don’t want her seeing you.”

He wasn’t being rude, honest, he was just flustered is all.

“Okay, yeah” All he had said was two fucking words but Louis’ felt out of breath. “I’ll wait here yeah, just let me know when its all clear.”

 

Harry nodded at him and left. Closing the bathroom door behind him. Louis let out a deep sigh, and turned away from the door, catching his own reflection in the mirror. “Oh fuck” he whispered it to himself, but had completely forgotten that he was in costume; he didn’t even have a chance to react to Harrys antics before he had closed the bathroom door in front of him. 

However, Harry did do a good job on his make up. He looked ridiculous, but dammit Harry did a good fucking job. He legitimately looked like a clown, it was better then anything Zayns ever done, though he’s sure Harry could do a lot more things with those fingers of his…..

“Jesus christ Louis, what the hell is going on. Get yourself together.” He was talking to his own reflection, thats what this situation has come to. He was talking to himself. Harry was driving him mad and nothing had even happened. “Nothing happened. What the fuck are you freaking out about? He just had his perfect fingers on your face and his perfect eyes were staring into yours and yeah sure hes fit but nothing was happening.” He was about to turn on the faucet to splash some water on his face, but lets just say he figured out on his own that that was a bad idea.

“Its okay love, we can fix it”

 

Outside the bathroom door he could hear Harry mumbling to Addie. He was comforting her as if something was wrong, but personally he had his own problems to deal with. Finally, after the longest five minutes of Louis’ life Harry opened the door and if Louis wasn’t already fawning over him, he was now. Standing in front of him was Harry, calmer now, a smile on his face like he was satisfied with himself.

They were just staring at each other for a bit. No one knew why, nor did any of them ask. After a few moments Harry cleared his throat, “Right so erm, guests should start arriving soon so, thanks to me and my wonderful artistic skills, you’re all set and Addie didn’t notice a thing.”

Banter. Harry was throwing Louis some banter and Louis wanted to say something in return, he really fucking did but all he could do was nod. He’d punch himself later in the face for being so awkward. Harry let out a small, “right” before leaving Louis again in the bath room. “Make your self comfortable in here and come out in about 30 minutes.” He left and shut the guest bedroom door behind him leaving Louis alone. In a room. In Harrys house. With a ton of parents and their little kids on their way over and he had to deal with just looking at Harry while pretending to be a clown. Fuck. 

~

Harry was already stressed out enough. God knows what the hell that was back in the bathroom. Did that all really just happen? One second he was putting on fucking clown make up and the next thing he knew his pants were getting tighter everytime he moved into touch Louis underneath his finger tips. Then as if his life was meant to be a complete joke, Addie had torn her dress at the seam just at the right time, it wasn’t too bad to be honest. 

Now he had an extremely sexy clown, a fucking clown, in his guest bedroom and his five year old growing impaitent on her friends arrival. Nearly on cue to her complaints the first doorbell rang. A swarm of little kids eventually followed afterwards, their parents staying behind to catch up with eachother and overall things were flowing. 

The music was blaring some pop mix, the parents were socializing, keeping Harry company and helping with keeping things in order. Kids were on the bouncy house and all that was missing was the fucking clown that Harry fucking wanted to mess up his fucking face make up and get him out of his fucking costume and pin him to the fucking bed and just fucking hell he really didn’t need this right now, not around the kids. 

He had told Louis to wait a half hour in the room. Too make his arrival more grand, and that he did. “Hey everyone! I have arrived! Spazzy the clown is HERE!”

Addie ran to Harry immediately before screaming in absolute excitement. Louis had blown up a handful of balloons, animals, actions figures, flowers, you name it, he tied it. As he walked through the sea of children he was passing them out to the kids, patting their heads and poking at the tip of their noses. “Heres one for you, and one for you, of course I have another sword! Here you go!”

Addie was beaming with excitement. “Daddy you got me a clown! Thank you thank you daddy can I talk to him can I please talk to him daddy I really want to go talk to him please please please!” She could barely contain herself clinging to his leg and jumping up and down, Harry couldn’t help but smile, he loved seeing her like this. 

“Yes yes yes of course!” having to calm his daughter down, she was basically jumping off the walls, “Addie he’s here for you! Go on, say hi!”

In the distance Louis starting yelling again, 

“Now wheres the birthday girl? Have any of you seen her? Her name is Addie, curly brown hair and amazing big green eyes? About this tall? Come on someone MUST’VE seen her somewhere around here. I hear her smile is impossible to miss!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable Louis - dammit Harry its Spazzy now - was being. Louis had his hands on his hips asking the other kids about Addie, pulling funny faces when they all tried to show him how Addie was just so close to him. They giggled when they thought Spazzy couldn’t really find her in the crowd. 

“Addie, go on no need to be shy! He’s here to see you!” Harry pushed Addie along his his direction.

“ah-HA there she is! Come here birthday girl I got a surprise for you!” Spotting Addie running in Louis’ direction he went down on his knees, quite swiftly to say the least not that Harry noticed or anything, before giving her a hug. She was a giggling fit. Over the moon along with the other kids around her trying to get the clowns attention. 

“What is it what is it?!” It was adorable how Addie, couldn’t hold her excitment. Louis brushed his hand through her curls and may or may not have made some quick eye contact with her father behind her, but thats besides the point really. 

“Well you see Addie, all these kids here have balloons, but it seems as if the fairest of them all has none! So go on, tell me love, what kind of balloon animal do you want. Specially ordered just for you!” He poked her in the stomach while she giggled. 

She finally settled on a pink flower to match her dress and Louis jumped up to start the process. Harry was watching from the side, taking pictures with his camera, just capturing the moments. He was zooming on Addies smile when he caught Louis looking his way. He lowered the camera, smiled, and took a picture. Louis pulled out a green balloon out of his pocket. He gave Harry a small smile before taking his time to lick his lips and nipping at the end of the balloon. 

Louis’ eyed Harry, he lifted it to his mouth and blew into the balloon never breaking eye contact with Harry. Tugging at the end to tie it up. Harry could feel the cold sweats starting and he really wasn’t in the mood to adjust himself. 

Louis knew he had Harrys attention exactly where he wanted it. He wanted Harry to want it. After blowing up the green balloon, making it the stem of the flower, he did the same with the pink for the petals and a yellow one to blend in.

“There we go love! A proper blooming flower for the prettiest princess I’ve ever seen!”

Addie loved it, she immediately took it out of his hands and ran closer to him. 

“Daddy daddy look! Spazzy made me a flower! He said its pretty like me! I love it I love it. I’m gonna go outside and show my friends! Thank you thank you thank you!” 

“Okay okay, you go for it, call me if you need me!” 

 

Addie had already ran off into their back yard before Harry had the time to finish his sentence. He watched her run out to meet with her friends, and he took pictures of her while she show off her dress and wailed her flower in the air. She was happy and Harry was happy too, but maybe parts of him were a tad happier than others. 

“Ahem. I’m afraid I never asked what kind of balloon you wanted, and that isn’t right now is it?”

When Harry turned around, lo and behold there was Louis, standing behind him with a plastered grin on his face and his hands on his hips 

Harry broke into a sheep smile, took one small step closer and said, “Surprise me”

Louis was smiling the entire time, god forbid he breaks character, but Harry swore he noticed Louis tense up. 

“Oh a challenge! How exciting, that can be arranged. Now sir, I’m sure you understand that the best surprises are unexpected” A small wink and a quick clap of his hands and Louis was skipping out of the living room past Harry to make his way outside.

Harry liked the sound of that. He liked it a lot. 

~

Lets just say the rest of the afternoon was interesting. Harry tried to distract himself talking to the other parents but he couldn’t stand their mindless gossip. Instead he would grab his camera and end up taking picture of moments, like when Addie was playing Ring Around The Rosie with her friends, and Louis had offered to join making the most dramatic fall when they all fell down.

A few pictures here and there, some mindless mingling and catering to the parents, Harry was quiet proud of himself. The party was going fantastically well. He decided to move on over to the inflammable bouncy castle to help kids get on and off. Jacks dad had taken the liberty himself to help out, but Harry felt as if he should take over for a bit. 

“No no, Brandon, you have to take off your shoes before you get in! Brandon, no, get back here!” 

Harry was panting, trying to grab a hold of this Brandon kid who ran straight into the castle without taking his shoes off. This kid was literally bouncing off the walls and not listening to Harry, which meant that yes, Harry was indeed in the bouncy house trying to catch this kid before he kicked someone in face. 

“Brandon, you just need to take your shoes off!” Harry was getting to old for this shit. 

“Now now, curly did you forget those were just for kids?”

Of course Louis was joking at him, of course.

“I don’t know, Spazzy,” Putting an extra emphasis on his name, “why don’t you get in here and tell me yourself?”

The kids must’ve overheard because within seconds they were gathering at the wall pleading Spazzy to join them. 

“Get in Spazzy!”

“No! I want to jump with him!”

“I bet I can jump higher than you!”

“Yeah, come on Spazzy, get your freak on” 

Louis broke out into laughter looking at Harry, and yes he was proud of that line thank you very much. He finally gave in, “Oh alright, alright, I’m coming in!”

Harry walked towards the entrance of the bouncy house, “Take off your shoes first! Speaking of which, Brandon shoes off or Spazzy won’t come in!” Brandon finally listened and kicked his shoes off in the house leaving Harry to bend over and pick them up. 

“Oh a room with a view” 

Harry got up and smiled because his ideal response was definitely not alright to say in castle bouncy house filled with children. Instead he held out his hand for Spazzy to take, “come on then, enjoy it with me” 

Louis was in a castle bouncy, holding hands with Harry and some little girl while Harry did the same jumping, laughing, and singing a long to the Big Time Rush song playing in the background, because yes they did know all the words. 

“Hey kids! I got an idea, everyone attack Addies dad on the count of three!”

Harry stopped laughing, but was still smiling, “Don’t you dare Spazzy!”

Oh but he did. 

“1….2…..3!”

And just like that all the kids ran to tackle Harry with Louis only laughing in return. Harry was laying in the middle of bouncy house with kids strangling him and he’s pretty sure he’d much rather be on top of him instead. 

“No no, don’t tickle me!” Harry was rolling around laughing like an idiot making funny faces and laughing like an idiot.

“Oh alright alright, I’m sure you’re all proper maniacs now! Go on, get off daddy Harry. Come on come on”

Harry liked the sound of that much more then he should’ve. 

Louis was walking over to him, clearing the kids off as they just continued to just jump around them.

“Up up, you’re making a fool of yourself!” Louis lend out his hand, still laughing at Harry to help him up, but Harry had a different idea. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the clown here” Harry said taking Louis hand above him before pulling him down with a loud thump landing right on top of him and before Louis could even comprehend what was going on, Harry took him by the shoulders and rearranged themselves to where he was on top of Louis, straddling him. He got a bit of Louis face paint in his hair, but just a bit. 

“Thats what you get for making those kids tackle me, now I’m going to tackle you.”

“I’m not sure I’m up to complain right now” Louis said wiggling his hips teasingly underneath Harry. 

The fact that they were in a bouncy house, with little kids jumping around made it extemely hard for Louis and Harry to not be practically humping eachother with every little jump the kids around them made, causing some friction here and there. 

Not waiting to stay on top of him for too long, Harry put his hands next to Louis’ head for support before looking down at him. 

“Neither am I, but I think its time for cake”

Harry pushed himself off Louis, trying to keep his balance around the little ones and Louis got up after him, thanking whoever invented the cup he had around his balls. You know for reasons, sometimes little kids punch in the wrong places and sometimes he meets really hot dads who like to lay on top of him and whisper in his ear and be really hot, so yeah, thank that guy for making his ball holder. He couldn’t say much about Harry though, sporting a small bulge, his fault for wearing skinny jeans. 

“Addie! Come on love its time for cake!” Leaving Louis in the bouncy house Harry slid out the entrance and darted for the kitchen to fetch the cake. It was a simple cake, it had a castle drawn on it, with a princess off to the side made to look like Addie with “Happy 5th Birthday Addie!” written in pink icing with flower decorations on the corners.

Her friends, parents and Spazzy gathered around to sing Happy Birthday and Harry was sure he could hear Louis’ harmonizing. He filmed it all on his camera, taking pictures and Louis told her to made sure she made a wish before blowing out the candles. 

“Alright Addie, Happy birthday to my beautiful baby girl. Its time to cut the cake” 

Kids starting yelling and fighting over bits and pieces saying things like, 

“I want the flower!” 

“I want part of the castle!”

“I want a corner piece!”

“You will all get a piece no worries!” Harry was trying to calm the eager kids down while cutting. 

Louis chimed in to help, “Thats right! Let daddy Harry cut the first piece for Addie, then the rest of you will get a piece!”

“Thank you” Harry silently mouthed towards Louis, smiling in return. 

By the time everyone had a piece of cake the parents were sitting on the porch furniture, kids were still in the bouncy house, sitting on the grass or playing in the mini play ground they had. Everything was going well and the party was slowly coming to an end. The only thing Harry couldn’t find was Louis, but like clockwork he felt a familiar quick tap on his shoulder. 

“Now, I hope you don’t mind me crawling up on you like that”

“Now Louis” Harrys voice was a mocking soft whisper, “I would never complain if you crawled up on me” 

Harry could see Louis swallow, hard. But his facial expression said that he was anything other than a happy clown. He had his hands behind his back and he somehow managed to keep that childish grin on his face.

“In that case, I hope you didn’t forget that I owe you a surprise.” He paused for a bit, before continuing, “One of many to come.”

Harry rose an eyebrow at him before Louis presented him a large heart shaped balloon behind his back when Harry saw it simply couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

“Hey now, I know its pretty corny-”

“Its actually pretty fucking adorable.” Harry cut him off before he made the moment any more sappy then it already was. “Thanks Spazzy” Harry was still grinning as he said his name. 

“You know,” Harry continued, “this party is nearly much over.” It was nearly six and all the events had died down. Parents were starting to clean up and kids were falling asleep having all the energy drained out of them. Louis gave him a small hmm in return. 

Stepping in closer to Louis, “Why don’t you stick around and help me clean up, I’ll help you take your make up off, and if you’re lucky we might even get this hilarious clown costume of yours off” Harry snapped one of Louis suspenders, “I mean only if you’d like to keep this little party going”

“Harry-” 

“Louis,” Harry took a look around, they were in the kitchen, mostly everyone was outside or not paying attention, but he just wanted to be sure, so he leaned in closer, “does me wanting to fuck you in this clown costume make this awkward? Cause I really hope not” 

“Well, I hope you haven’t forgotten that I am here to oblige to all of your services.”

“Trust me, I haven’t.” And with that Harry turned away from Louis smiling then headed outside because this party needed to end now.

~

It didn’t take too long, but after a good twenty minutes of gathering up the kids, having Addie say good bye to everyone, Louis giving every kid a hug at the door and Harry thanking the parents for coming, everyone was finally gone. Except Louis, yeah no, he gets to stick around. 

Harry let out a long sigh of content and pleased with the silence. “Finally, all gone. Addie, come on, lets get you out of your dress and into your jammies. You’ve had a long day but all princesses need their beauty sleep”

“Daddy, I’m not tired yet!” Despite Addies protests, Harry took her in his arms for a big hug. “I hope you had fun Addie” she was nuzzled in his neck, already tired in her voice “I did I did daddy thank you. love you.” 

“Love you too, now say bye bye to Spazzy!” Now Addies head shot up and she reached out from Harrys grip to wrap her arms around his neck. “Bye bye Spazzy. ‘ou’re funny. Thanks for coming!!!” 

“Aww thank you Addie, a very happy birthday to you. Daddy Harry did a good job here didn’t he?”

She nodded and wrapped into Harrys arms again mumbling her thank yous. “Come on love, lets get you to bed.” 

Turning to Louis he told him to wait in the living room and that he would return in a moment. 

“Don’t you dare clean yourself up while I’m gone.”

And now Louis was alone. Horny. In Harrys living room. In a clown costume. 

~

Harry tucked Addie into bed, kissing her goodnight and promptly taking his time talking about her day. He was happy that he had thrown her a good party. It was all to see her smile. 

Something about keeping Louis waiting made him feel like he was in control. Once he was sure Addie was drifting into sleep, he got up, checked himself in the mirror, he didn’t think much of what he looked like. Louis was in a clown costume for crying out loud, but who knew Harry had a kink for clowns. 

He shut her door and made his way back downstairs to find Louis drinking a beer in his living room. 

“Hope you don’t mind I helped myself. After a day as a clown a drink is all you need”

“You can help yourself to anything you’d like, but I’m sure I can think of something much stronger than a drink to help you relax.”

Looking directly at Harry, Louis took a long slow slip from his drink. Swallowing hard, never breaking eye contact. “I’m sure you do.” He stood up this time, putting his beer down on the coffee table in Harrys living room, he made his way towards Harry until he right up against his ear, just the way Harry had whispered to him before, “But I also have a feeling you could show me better than you can tell me.” His voice was barely a whisper, leaving his voice tingling in Harrys ears. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“You bet your ass it is”

“Oh theres a lot of things I could do to that ass of yours” 

“Ah Harry, always talking, never doing” A smirk lifting from the corners of Louis lips as he stared down, daring Harry. 

Harry didn’t respond, instead he walked closer to Louis, resting a hand on his’ shoulder and sliding it up so that he was running his hand along the side of Louis’ neck. He stood there, letting Harry touch him in such a way thats so soft, gentle he’s afriad that if he moves Harry will step away. He ended up not listening to the little voice in his head, telling him to stay still and instead, he brought one hand to rest on Harry’s hips, tugging at it to bring him closer. “You really should stop being such a tease just do something already” running his thumb across Harry’s hipbone. 

“It makes it impossible for me to resist doing this.” 

“Doing what?” Harry couldn’t hold back his a shy smile, Louis’ lifted up one of his hands to reach Harrys face, gliding a finger slowly from his lips to the side of his cheek and he could feel Harrys intensity growing underneath his touch. 

“You know Harry,” Louis’ voice was a small whisper, “it was only a few hours ago that you had your hands on my lips” Louis’ eyes were dark, overpowering the blue smudge of makeup surrounding them, daring even, and Harry loved every bit of it. In the second it took for his gaze to flicker to Louis’ mouth and back to his eyes, he notices they’ve grown even bigger. Harry can feel his heart pounding, racing, anticipating, and he leans in far enough until their lips meet.

Harry moves closer to kiss Louis, hes soft and surprisingly sweet. Moving his hand from the crook of his neck to his chin, breaking apart their lips for just a second, “Is this what you had in mind?” Louis’ didn’t even bother to respond to what he had said, he went to wrap his arms around Harrys neck and forcing him in closer, propping himself up on his toes to reach to the taller boy. Harry went to pull down at his suspenders after giving them a small snap and pulling his shirt out of his trousers to let his hands touch on his exposed hips, rubbing small circles on his hipbone and he knew Louis didn’t mind when he took his bottom lip between his teeth by the moan that escaped his mouth in pleasure, in want. “God, you’re hot” 

Their mouths turn greedy; finally being able to explore each other, demanding deeper, more tongue, more of everything. Harry ran his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, and Louis pulled back only to catch his breath. His makeup, smudged against Harrys lips, making them look redder then they actually are and Harry didn’t give a single fuck.

He stepped back infront of Louis taking advantage of being slightly taller than him to feel dominant. He didn’t know what it was, but seeing Louis having to smile all day, acting so innocent towards the kids and laughing his little heart out made Harry want to make a mess of him. Wipe that smile off his face and pound into him until he was screaming his name, taking his innocence completely. He wanted to him to use those lips on his already hardening dick and lick him clean until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He needed to take him as he was, still in his costume, make up still on, the whole nine yards because he wanted to be the one to rip off the his clothes, rip him bare of his character and make claim him as his own.

And thats exactly what he planned to do as he leaned over him, he could almost hear his heart pounding, “Like I said earlier, something about seeing your ass prance around as a clown has made it very hard for me not to fuck you in this costume”

He heard the clowns breath hitch, “Prove it” 

He lets his hands wander down Louis’ back, across the ridiculous clown pants, gently searching their way underneath it to meet a strong body, warm through silky fabric. Gentle hands wrapped around Louis’ waist, tugging him in closer leaning into the taller boy, tugging at his curls. Harry’s lips trailed down Louis’ neck and nibbled at the skin just below his ear. Louis moaned with pleasure His hands traveling south until they meet with his ass cupping it and picking him up until Louis has his legs wrapped around Harrys torso. Louis’ hands rested on the back of Harrys neck, playing with his curls, tugging at them pulling his head back to expose his neck where Louis immediately attached himself to. Sucking, moaning, nipping at the skin leaving him a mark leaving a trail of wet kisses moving up his neck and Harrys hands are digging into his thighs and Louis, as if he could possibly have Louis any closer to him, grinding along his crotch, creating friction. His face make up was smudging entirely over Harrys face, getting in his hair, starting to sweat off leaving traces behind on his skin. 

He couldn’t see where Harry was taking him, but he already knew he was carrying him back to the guest room. Harry dropped him slowly on the bed, kissing him sweetly before he got up to close the door. 

When he turned in view of the bed, he smirks proudly at the sight before him. He had a hot clown laying in his bed. Make up was smearing, running against his face, shirt ruffled and untucked, suspenders off, he was already being to look like a mess and Harry was only getting started. 

He makes his way back to the bed, crawling on to the bed on all fours over Louis, with his knees on this sides and his hands rested near his shoulders, he takes that opportunity to crawl more over to reach at the bedside table for the lube, when he gets it out Louis stops him,“Wait. I want to make you feel good first” 

Louis grabbed him by the shoulders, rolling him to lay on his back and straddling over him. Harry remained silent, he knew he’d have his chance to pleasure Louis, and if not he’d make sure of it. Right now he just wanted his lips wrapped around Louis cock. Hary laid underneath Louis still fully dressed and that wasn’t okay now was it. Harry moved forward to take his shirt off, he sat up from having Louis on top of him to sitting on his lap, which to be honest, wasn’t something he’d really complain about, before ripping his shirt off. Louis was staring at him. Harry was about to ask, but Louis beat him to it as he brought his hand up to trace his swallow tattoos. “Swallow birds, how ironic. Do you like swallowing, don’t you Harry?” 

Harry nodded, “I could show you better than I can te-” Louis cut him off resting a hand on his mouth, “That wasn’t a question Harry,” He was pushing him to lay down on his back again, “I’m going to make you feel good right now.” 

Harry could only watch as he Louis unraveled the tie wrapped around his neck, pulling off with a swift motion, excited to continue. He took the tie in one hand, grabbing Harrys wrists, “I’m going to perform a little magic trick on you.” While talking Louis was tying his hands together “You have to behave. Can you do that for me? If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a prize.” Harry was already growing impatient,“Oh f-fuck Louis, yes, anything, just, please” 

Louis tied his wrists together above his head, and when he was done he hungrily kissed into Harrys mouth, and taking a finger to rub paint off of his face and place it on his lips. Making a signal to be quiet. His cock was already hardening under his jeans and as much as he wanted to tell Louis to touch him, for a brief he worries about his quickly developing pre-come staining Louis’ ridiculous suit, but then he remembers dry-cleaning and continues to buck his hips, sliding his cock against the crease of Louis thigh, with renewed eagerness. He doesn’t complain at all, he simply grinds back with equal fervor. 

He waited while Louis brushed his lips on his jaw, moving down to his neck, kissing the spot he had already made before, down to the swallow birds, kissing all four, jesus christ four nipples, flicking his tongue over each of them just to hear Harry moan in pleasure as he throws his head back on the pillow, his chest rising and falling rapidly and unevenly while he rubbed against him and he felt Harry buck his hips up to get more friction while his hands began to unbutton his jeans with his mouth and Harry was sure he would’ve came jsut at the sight of it. He was bucking his hips forward, growing impatient. It was driving him crazy that he couldn’t touch Louis and that he wasn’t touching him. His mind was filled with a desperate need for pain and pleasure.

“Whats the hurry?” Louis purred into Harrys thigh, stroking the bare skin while his hands run over his ass to pull his pants down further until they reach his knees and Harry kicks them off. He feels Louis reach for his dick, hard and red and slowing disappearing into Louis’ mouth. He licks it from the base of his balls, getting more facepaint near this thighs, then he runs his tongue to the tip before engulfing it full into his throat and Harry is squirming under Louis, not being able to play with his hair and have his fingers resting on the back of his neck since he’s all tied up. 

“christ Lou, o-oh yeah just please l-let me touch. I need to touch” Harry was desperate, but Louis refused he was too busy taking in the smooth feeling of his cock on his tongue, and the slight bitter taste in his mouth, the smell of musk and male and sweat and sex that overwhelms him, the trembles and shivers of his body under Louis’ hands and the sound of his murmurs and groans audible even over the wet, slurping sound of sex.

Harrys hips thrust up and Louis instinctively pulls away. “You fucking tease, you’re such a little shit did you know that? And you most definitely cannot touch yourself. Do you understand?” He picks up the pace with his hand, watching intently, needing to see him come. Harrys groans are no longer coherent and back arching off the bed as his hips thrust up into Louis’ hand forceful and violent then shuddering, and quickly Louis taking him whole, his cock hitting the back of his throat “fucking christ, lou- fuck yes” Harry was moaning in pleasure as he came looking at the mess he made on Louis. He crawls over him, and wipes his hand on the sheet along the side of the bed before moving up to untie Harrys hands, and the moment he did Harry grabbed onto him, forcing him to turn around laying him on his back. 

“Now I get to claim my prize” and Harry pushed his fingers eagerly into Louis’ mouth, letting out a noise of approval at how Louis’ lips closed around his fingers. The clown ran his tongue around Harrys fingers, his eyes locked on his green ones. When Harrys fingers were more than wet enough he reluctantly pulled them out and slid down Louis’ body and teased him a bit when he reached his ass, “come on you prick I’ve been dreaming of theose ong fingers inside me all day.” Then without warning Harry pushed two fingers into him, “Shit, yes, fuck” Louis began panting, his eyes squeezed shut as tried to relax on Harrys fingers lifting his hips at him to move.

Harry quickly pumped his fingers in and out of Louis’ ass curling them as they went in, his eyes not leaving the other boy’s face watching his make up run down his cheeks and staining the bed as he rubbed his face against the pillows. Harry was twisting his fingers back and forth as he pumped in and out of Louis.

“Gonna come, just from this. Please, fuck me, Harry,” Louis forced the words out around the moans that tumbled from his lips.

Harry took his fingers out, Louis wincing at the loss of touch, he needed more. Harry wrapped the condom on, sliding slowly, staring down at Louis who was practically begging to be fucked. His clothes were off, only leaving his face make up on, some of it in Harrys hair, on his thighs, a bit on his shoulder, all markings of where Louis had already touched him. 

Harry positioned himself inbetween Louis’ legs, spreading them apart as he locked his ankles on his back. “Hold still,” 

“God I knew you’d be big.” Louis didn’t why he just said that out loud. And it wasn’t just the impulse of the moment, he had spent all day wondering what it would be like to have Harry inside him, his daydreams including a certain body part inside him in a shocking diversity of positions. Harry groaned again and the flipped him over and pressed them together climbing on top of Louis once again. 

Harry grabbed a hold of his dick, He situated himself directly over Louis’ cock, the head rubbing against his hole. Louis waited for him to lower down before realizing that the boy was teasing him. “Harry please” Holy shit he was begging and Harry took no mercy entering himself into Louis and he was panting “Holy fuck, fuck, fuck…” pushing Harry in further with his legs until he was full and when he was he put on hand on his waist and another near his shoulder so he could position his face over Louis’ as he leaned down to kiss him and smiled before he pulled out and shot right back into him and he left Louis cry out in pain beneath him, biting and tugging at his lip still caught in the kiss.

“Harry, oh fuck, Harry, harryharryhary,” he decides that he needs something to hold on and, because his head is seriously spinning, so he wraps his arms around Harrys neck, pulling him down, teeth scratching agains this jaw. He lets out a scream when Harry changes the angle slightly and literally hits his prostate with a sharp jab but that didn’t stop him. Harry was pulling in and out of him quickly, biting into the clowns shoulder, while having his hands pulling at his curls and his wrapped around him so tightly to make sure he got every centimeter of him in.

“Fuck I’m close” Harry was still fucking Louis and he only heard him agree inbetween breaths. He waits until he can feel his own orgasm building, until he’s seconds away, before he reaches for him. He takes him into his hand and strokes up. Harry groans and it sounds so loud. He realizes that it’s mixed with his own. Then moans when his thumb presses into the tip and Louis clenches around him, the sort of blinding tightness that nearly takes him to the edge. It’s close, so close, but Louis’ breathy whimpers are what really do him in. How his lips are so red and swollen and he’s muttering FuckFuckFuck like some desperate chanting plea to keep the upper hand then before he knows it Louis is coming on to his chest and the look of pain and pleasure on his face sends Harry into his own orgasm, pumping in and out of him until they both some to a slow stop. 

Harry takes him self out slowly, removing the condom and disposing of it, too lazy to do much else before falling next to Louis on the bed. Louis said something but he could only hear incoherent mumbles. God that had been the best he’d had in a very long time. He heard Louis chuckle lightly. It really was infuriating how fast he could come down from orgasm.

They laid there. Shoulders touching, only hearing the sound of their deep breath lingering in the room, the smell of sex, pain covered all over Harrys naked body, Louis’ cum gathered on his chest and on Harrys hand but neither of them really bothered to do anything about it until Louis broke the silence, “Yeah I was right.” Harry turned his neck to look at him with a bit of a puzzled look on his face, “What are you on about?” Louis started laughing to himself like a twelve year old girl with a secret, “I knew you were going to be good in bed.” Harry uproared in laughter grabbing a pillow behind him hitting Louis square in the face and he used it to wipe his chest down, “Oh not with the pillow! Come on, lets go back to that bathroom and get you cleaned up.” Louis got up after him, taking Harrys hand leading him back to that very same bathroom, “I still can’t believe you wanted to do all that while my face still covered in this make up.”

Well who would’ve known, Harry Styles has a clown fetish.


End file.
